


How to wreck a home meal

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James cooks for Aleks and royally fucks it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to wreck a home meal

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I'LL UPLOAD THE FICS FROM 11TH TO 19TH... I swear... eventually. You can still find them on my tumblrs:  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> Coincidentally that's where you can prompt me for 2kficteen (365 days of fics, baby)

James and Aleks had been dating for a while now. It had been a year and a bit or exactly 392 days if you asked James. They had danced around each other for years before that though. Aleks had boldly asked James out and well, the rest was history. They still lived in separate apartments. James thought it was silly that they did. They spent most of their time around each other’s anyway. He knew that it would be cheaper and was sure that they’d be happier together. Aleks had told James, time and time again (even when James hadn’t asked) that he simply wasn’t ready. James had respected that. He did not want to push Aleks. James might like to tease him on occasion but he knew that he’d really hate to make Aleks actually uncomfortable. So they lived in separate apartments, spending most nights in either one. It was Saturday nights that everything really kicked off though. Saturday night meant date night. Neither man could make plans with anyone else that night. It was an unspoken rule that they took turns to host it as well. Date night usually meant in a nice take-away, a movie or a meal out at some fancy restaurant Aleks had found on yelp an hour before. It mostly ended with them making a fool out of one another and laughing it off.

 

 

Tonight, it was James’ turn to host date night. He’d forgone his suit (and his wallet, for that matter) for a night in. Instead of ordering take-away like Aleks expected him to, James had decided to cook a meal. He’d spent the morning at the grocery store with a list given to him by his mother. She’d claimed it to be an old family recipe but James knew she’d stolen it from one of her many cook books. It didn’t matter to James, as long as it was easy. James’ dish decision had all boiled down to what was easy and cheap. What? James wasn’t a master chef. He loved Aleks and all but there was a limit as to what James could do. He’d already prepared for an ultimate disaster, keeping a fire blanket by his stove just in case. James could picture himself using it easily.

“It’s just spaghetti,” James’ mother had said when he’d panicked, “you’ll be fine.” She had reassured. James didn’t want to remind her of the time he set the toaster on fire. So he’d only been ten years old at the time. The memory had haunted him and scarred him to this day.

 

 

James ignored his internal panic. He’d asked Aleks to arrive around seven. He knew that spaghetti should only take up to ten minutes so he wasn’t worried about that. It was the Bolognese that was worrying him. James’ mother had said that it could take anytime from half an hour up to two hours! James wasn’t prepared for a two hour meal; he’d started around an hour before Aleks was due to arrive. James could count on Aleks being late but that was usually for about ten minutes give or take. James took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He could do this, he reassured himself. It was just Bolognese – not rocket science. All the ingredients were there for him. James had laid them out in the order of what the recipe had specified. He felt oddly organised for once.

“Right,” James said to no-one in particular, “let’s get this shit done.” He added. James had already placed his saucepan on a medium heat. That seemed simple enough. The instructions said to pour olive oil in and, once that was hot, add the mince and a pinch of salt and pepper.

 

 

James followed the instructions to the T. Well, he accidentally put a little bit too much pepper in there. It wasn’t James’ fault his thumbs were huge. His ‘pinches’ were almost handfuls at time. James was sure that Aleks wouldn’t notice. Hadn’t Aleks once told him that he quite liked pepper in his meals? Either way – Aleks was getting some of it tonight. The instructions told James to keep the mince in the pan on a medium to high heat until it turned a nice brown colour. James wasn’t so sure of himself, watching the mince brown. When he finally transferred the mince to a bowl, it was more black than brown. Again, James was definitely sure that Aleks wouldn’t complain. James’ boyfriend tended to burn his toast to the point of it being black. He still ate it. If Aleks said anything, James knew that he’d be quick to bring that up and rub it in his boyfriend’s face. James wasn’t sure how well Aleks would take this whole thing. Aleks wasn’t exactly a domesticated boyfriend. James was sure that he’d love it anyhow.

 

 

James didn’t have very long to find out. Aleks arrived on time, for once. James was thankful that he’d finished the meal dead on seven o’clock. James had almost forgotten about the spaghetti. His mother had him covered though. She had written a reminder in bright red pen above the last few steps. James made sure to text her gratefully before he opened the door to Aleks. He had not been expecting a grumpy, wet version of his boyfriend to greet him.

“Oh,” James said as Aleks pushed past him, “is it raining?” He asked conversationally.

“No I just happened to take a shower in my clothes.” Aleks grumbled. He slipped his shoes off at the door out of courtesy. James frowned at the squelching noise they made.

“I’m sorry, why don’t you go and change into some of my stuff before dinner? It’s waiting on the table.” James offered. Aleks had some stuff here but James thought it’d be cuter if he wore some of his clothes.

“You ordered without me? How would you even know what I want?” Aleks huffed bitterly. The rain had seriously sapped his spirit. That would not bode well when James was trying so desperately to impress him.

 

 

“Well, no – I haven’t ordered anything.” James explained. He followed Aleks to the bedroom. It wasn’t anything that he hadn’t seen before anyway. Aleks paused as he reached for James’ drawer.

“What do you mean?” Aleks asked. James didn’t answer straight away. He rushed past Aleks and ducked into the en suite bathroom. James grabbed a towel and chucked it to his boyfriend.

“I kind of cooked?” James said, unsure of himself now.

“Wow,” Aleks actually sounded impressed, “really?” He questioned sceptically afterwards.

“Yes!” James gushed, “I borrowed my mom’s Bolognese recipe. You like spaghetti, right?” James asked hopefully. Even if he didn’t, Aleks would not have had the heart to tell James no.

“Yes, spaghetti’s fine. You said that it was waiting on the table?” Aleks asked. He’d stripped by now. Despite himself, James blushed as Aleks grabbed a pair of his boxers. Aleks’ underwear wasn’t even wet, maybe barely slightly damp. Still Aleks changed into some comfortable boxers instead.

“Yes, it is so you’ve got to hurry up.” James insisted. Disappointingly Aleks took James’ words to heart and rushed to get on his clothes. Aleks had chosen some of James’ sweatpants, a t-shirt from some random store and of course his boxers. “C’mon.” James insisted.

 

 

The food was just about warm when they finally sat down. James poured them a glass of wine each.

“It’s a fancy night.” James insisted when Aleks snorted at the gesture.

“Yeah, it’s so fancy I’m in sweatpants and you’ve got tomato puree on your shirt.” Aleks pointed out.

“Shut up and eat, dickhead.” James muttered. James followed his own instruction and started to twirl some spaghetti on his fork. Aleks dug into the mince that had been so generously spread across his own plate. Aleks wasn’t even sure if he’d managed to get some spaghetti with it. Aleks didn’t mind though, he’d eat anything. Anything, it seemed, but an overly peppered and over done mince.

“Fuck.” Aleks muttered around the food. James eyed him warily. He didn’t seem to have a problem with his. Though Aleks noted that his boyfriend had yet to get more than a few blobs of mince.

“Are you all right?” James asked. He looked worried. Aleks swallowed down the disgusting mince.

“I’m perfectly fine.” Aleks lied. He was not about to break his boyfriend’s heart over some mince.

“Is it good?” James asked coyly. Aleks did not want to berate him. James had clearly tried hard.

“Yes, it’s lovely thank you.” Aleks said. It was totally worth it to see the cute smile James gave him.

 

 

As they ate, Aleks did his best to swallow down as much of the mince as he could. He lied through his teeth to keep James happy. Aleks drank as much wine as would quell the bitter taste in his mouth. Next week, when it was his turn, Aleks was sure he would get revenge. Well, maybe he’d just treat James to an equally nice (in fact, much better) home meal and call it even. Either way, Aleks knew that come next month when his lease was up and he told James he was ready to move in with him that it would be Aleks who would do the cooking. James would be banned from the kitchen, even if it was his apartment.


End file.
